Banjir
by Sacchi-yandere
Summary: Berawal dari Deidara yang sakit perut alias sakit maag. Emang agak gaje, tapi ceritanya bagus, kok! Kalo gak suka ya gak usah dibaca... tapi, emang ceritanya seru, kok! Baca, *!  P.S: Masashi-sensei sorry, ye!


BANJIR

"Hei, Deidara… kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang mendengar rintihan Deidara.

"Aduh, perutku… sakit!" Deidara memegangi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menyahut, "Itulah akibatnya kau memasukkan delapan cabe di nasi gorengmu! Sekarang perutmu jadi sakit, kan?"

"Duh! Sasori, tolong belikan aku obat maag di apotek! Nih, uangnya!" Deidara menyodorkan uang Rp. 50.000 pada Sasori.

"50.000? Banyak banget! Biasanya cuma 2.500 rupiah!" kata Sasori kaget.

"Kembalinya untukmu! Sudah, jangan banyak cingcang keling! Beli, sana!"

Kakuzu yang sedang mau memulai menjahit kepala Hidan yang lepas gara-gara ajeb-ajeb semaleman, langsung bertindak. "Aku saja yang beli!" lalu Kakuzu melenggang pergi.

"Hei! Kakuzu! Bagaimana dengan kepalaku?" teriak Hidan panik. "KAKUZU!"

"Urus saja sendiri! Siapa suruh kau ajeb-ajeb semaleman!" Kakuzu nggak peduli dengan partnernya yang teriak-teriak manggil namanya.

"HEI! KAKUZU! DASAR MATA DUITAN! MATRE, KAU!" teriak Hidan marah. Tapi Kakuzu sudah tidak mendengarkan teriakan Hidan lagi.

Kisame melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur ke ruang duduk. "Hei, semuanya! Camilan sudah siap! Panggil juga Tobi dan Zetsu yang lagi main NDS di kamar!"

"Ya!" Sasori memapah Deidara menuju ruang makan. Itachi membantu Sasori karena Deidara agak berat—Deidara kan makannya banyak, soalnya dia punya tiga mulut—. Sedangkan Pein dan Konan sedang ke Mall.

"Hei! Aku juga mau camilannya! Bantu aku kesana! WOOOII!" Hidan teriak-teriak gaje—kayak authornya—, tapi gak ada yang peduli, soalnya Hidan udah sering begitu.

Sementara itu di ruang makan…

Sasori melihat camilan yang dimasak Kisame dengan heran. "Lho, ini burung dara, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Kisame kalem.

"Memangnya ikannya habis? Kemarin kan masih banyak…?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Kisame diam, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lho…? Kisame, kau kenapa?"

"HUAA… A… A… AAA…. A!" tangis Kisame meledak.

Deidara dan Itachi yang lagi asyik ngunyah kaget sampe tulang yang lagi mereka gerogotin kelempar keluar.

"Ah, masih ada dagingnya, tuh!" dengus Itachi kesal. Dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Cup, cup… jangan nangis, Kisame… udah selutut nih, airmatamu…,"

"Weks! Blup! Puah! Itachi! Dia… ke.. napa, sih? Blup!" Sasori timbul-tenggelem dalam air yang udah nyampe seleher—gila—. Sasori kan boneka jadi dia takut karatan. Dia juga gak bisa berenang.

Itachi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasori. "Dia itu ikan, pertanyaanmu bikin sakit hati," bisik Itachi.

Sasori terpana.

"AKU GAK TEGA… HIKS! AKU GAK TEGA MAKAN TEMEN-TEMENKU YANG IMUT, LUCU, BAU AMIS TERUS MATANYA BELOK ITUUUU! HUAA… AA…. AA…. A!" tangis Kisame bertambah parah.

Sasori mulai tenggelem.

Lalu ada sebuah kepala yang mengambang diatas pelampung—souvenir dari pantai setahun yang lalu.

"Gila! Markas kita diserbu tsunami!" kata Hidan.

"DAN SIAPA YANG NANGKEP IKAN, DIA ITU SUPER DUPER JAHAAAAT! LEBIH JAHAT DARI EMAK GUEE! HUAA!" tangis Kisame menjadi.

Tobi yang lagi asyik main, ngedenger teriakan Kisame. Dia langsung nangis darah*ditonjok*.

"Huaaa! Kisame-san bilang aku jahaaaaa~t! Tobi kan anak BAIKK!"

Deidara kaget. " Lho, emang kamu yang nangkep ikannya, Tobi?" tanyanya.

"Huaaaaa… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Blup! Tobi… glek! Kisame! Berhenti nangis!" seru Itachi sambil berusaha berenang.

"Tapi tangis Tobi dan Kisame makin-makin menjadi.

Markas Akatsuki hamper tenggelam.

MALAMNYA

"Huaaa… huaaa! AAAAA!"

PAGINYA, DI DEKET PERTOKOAN

Konan yang lewat didepan toko elektronik, berhenti, menonton telvisi yang dinyalakan. Ia kaget sampe mati*bercanda*. "Pe-pein! Sini! CEPAT!"

"Waa! Ada apa?" sahut Pein kaget sampe pisang goring yang lagi dia makan kelempar. "Sial! Pisangku!"

_Sebuah markas—entah markas siapa—tenggelam, tidak diketahui akibatnya. Terdapat lima orang mayat dan satu orang selamat yang sedang diinterogasi di kantor polisi. Ciri-ciri orang itu—lihat saja hiu. Mayat yang ditemukan memkai baju panjang hitam dengan awan merah serta ada risleting yang panjang dari atas sampai bawah. Sekian, terimakasih sudah menonton acara kami, selanjutnya aka nada acara KDI Star!"_

"Hei! Itu Kisame dan markas kita!"

"Hanya lima mayat ditambah Kisame! Siapa lagi yang selamat?"

"Siapa, ya?" Pein berpikir.

Mereka—Pein dan Konan—berpandangan bingung.

DI TEMPAT LAIN

"Cihuuuy! Akhirnya aku bisa beli Blackberry Kurpe juga! Setahun nabung! Tapi obat maagnya gak kebeli… gimana, nih? Apa aku kabur aja, ya? Ya udah! Tapi kemana? Yang deket aja, deh! Tabungan tinggal seimprit begini! Apa ke Indonesia aja, ya? Baiklah! Ke Indonesia! Indonesia! Tunggu sebentar, Papa datang! Selamat tinggal, Jepang! Aku selalu rindu dan mencintaimuuuu~~!" Kakuzu berlari menuju Bandara.

Whew! Akhirnya selesai juga! FF yang kedua! Review, yah! Bye! Gaje, kan?

*Author diseret Akatsuki terus digamparin* XAX


End file.
